wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Do You Like It? (Version 2)
X X X X It has finally returned. After so long (and an attempt to remake the original page), I have finally decided to remake this. Due to the large amount of polls I am adding, this will require several updates. Vote "Yes" if you like it and "No" if you don't. I'm not voting on these this time. If this proves popular enough, I may add more, so check back often. UPDATE 3/27/18: I have added a Statistics page. Check it out at wolduwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Do_You_Like_It%3F_(Version_2)/Statistics Video Games Angry Birds Yes No Assassin's Creed Yes No Call of Duty Yes No Crash Bandicoot Yes No Doom Yes No The Elder Scrolls Yes No Fallout Yes No Final Fantasy Yes No God of War Yes No Grand Theft Auto Yes No Guitar Hero Yes No Halo Yes No Just Dance Yes No Kingdom Hearts Yes No The Legend of Zelda Yes No Madden NFL Yes No Metal Gear Solid Yes No Minecraft Yes No Mortal Kombat Yes No Pac-Man Yes No Pokemon Yes No Resident Evil Yes No The Sims Yes No Sonic the Hedgehog Yes No Street Fighter Yes No Super Mario Bros. Yes No Super Smash Bros. Yes No Tetris Yes No Tomb Raider Yes No World of Warcraft Yes No Movies 101 Dalmatians Yes No 2001: A Space Odyssey Yes No 300 Yes No Aladdin Yes No Alice in Wonderland Yes No Alien Yes No Animal House Yes No Avatar Yes No Babe Yes No Back to the Future Yes No Bambi Yes No Batman Yes No Beauty and the Beast Yes No Ben-Hur Yes No The Breakfast Club Yes No Casablanca Yes No Cinderella Yes No Citizen Kane Yes No A Clockwork Orange Yes No Close Encounters of the Third Kind Yes No Clueless Yes No Conan the Barbarian Yes No DC Extended Universe Yes No Despicable Me Yes No Die Hard Yes No Dirty Dancing Yes No Downfall Yes No E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Yes No The Exorcist Yes No The Fast and the Furious Yes No The Fault in Our Stars Yes No Ferris Bueller's Day Off Yes No Fifty Shades of Grey Yes No Fight Club Yes No Finding Nemo Yes No Footloose Yes No Forrest Gump Yes No Frankenstein Yes No Friday the 13th Yes No Frozen Yes No Full Metal Jacket Yes No Ghostbusters Yes No Gladiator Yes No The Godfather Yes No Godzilla Yes No Gone with the Wind Yes No Goodfellas Yes No The Goonies Yes No Gravity Yes No Grease Yes No The Great Gatsby Yes No Gremlins Yes No Halloween Yes No The Hangover Yes No Harry Potter Yes No Hellboy Yes No Home Alone Yes No How to Train Your Dragon Yes No The Hunger Games Yes No Inception Yes No The Incredibles Yes No Independence Day Yes No Indiana Jones Yes No Inside Out Yes No Interstellar Yes No It's a Wonderful Life Yes No James Bond Yes No Jaws Yes No The Jungle Book Yes No Jurassic Park Yes No The Karate Kid Yes No Kill Bill Yes No King Kong Yes No Kung Fu Panda Yes No Lethal Weapon Yes No The Lion King Yes No The Little Mermaid Yes No The Lord of the Rings Yes No Mad Max Yes No The Maltese Falcon Yes No The Martian Yes No Marvel Cinematic Universe Yes No Mary Poppins Yes No The Matrix Yes No Mean Girls Yes No Miracle on 34th Street Yes No Mission: Impossible Yes No Moana Yes No Monty Python and the Holy Grail Yes No The Muppet Movie Yes No The Music Man Yes No My Fair Lady Yes No The Nightmare Before Christmas Yes No A Nightmare on Elm Street Yes No North by Northwest Yes No The Peanuts Movie Yes No Peter Pan Yes No Pinocchio Yes No Pirates of the Caribbean Yes No Planet of the Apes Yes No Predator Yes No The Princess Bride Yes No Psycho Yes No Pulp Fiction Yes No Rocky Yes No The Rocky Horror Picture Show Yes No Saturday Night Fever Yes No Scarface Yes No Schindler's List Yes No The Shining Yes No Shrek Yes No The Simpsons Movie Yes No The Sixth Sense Yes No Sleeping Beauty Yes No The Silence of the Lambs Yes No Singin' in the Rain Yes No The Sound of Music Yes No Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Yes No Space Jam Yes No Spider-Man Yes No The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Yes No Star Trek Yes No Star Wars Yes No Superman Yes No Tangled Yes No Taxi Driver Yes No Terminator Yes No Titanic Yes No To Kill a Mockingbird Yes No Toy Story Yes No The Twilight Saga Yes No Transformers Yes No The Transformers: The Movie Yes No Up Yes No V for Vendetta Yes No Wall E Yes No Who Framed Roger Rabbit Yes No Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Yes No The Wizard of Oz Yes No X-Men Yes No Zootopia Yes No Television Animation Arthur Yes No Beavis and Butt-Head Yes No Blue's Clues Yes No Classic Disney Shorts Yes No Donald Duck Yes No Dora the Explorer Yes No Family Guy Yes No The Flintstones Yes No G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero Yes No Looney Tunes Yes No Mickey Mouse Yes No My Little Pony Yes No Peanuts Yes No Phineas and Ferb Yes No Popeye Yes No Rugrats Yes No Scooby-Doo Yes No The Simpsons Yes No South Park Yes No SpongeBob SquarePants Yes No Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yes No The Transformers Yes No Thomas the Tank Engine Yes No Tom and Jerry Yes No Winnie-the-Pooh Yes No Yogi Bear Yes No Live-Action 24 Yes No All in the Family Yes No American Idol Yes No The Andy Griffith Show Yes No The A-Team Yes No Barney and Friends Yes No Batman Yes No The Big Bang Theory Yes No The Brady Bunch Yes No Breaking Bad Yes No Buffy the Vampire Slayer Yes No Cheers Yes No The Cosby Show Yes No CSI Yes No The Daily Show Yes No Dallas Yes No Dancing with the Stars Yes No Doctor Who Yes No Downton Abbey Yes No Duck Dynasty Yes No Empire Yes No The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Yes No Friends Yes No Full House Yes No Game of Thrones Yes No Gilligan's Island Yes No Glee Yes No Grey's Anatomy Yes No Hannah Montana Yes No The Honeymooners Yes No House Yes No How I Met Your Mother Yes No I Love Lucy Yes No Jeopardy! Yes No Jersey Shore Yes No Law and Order Yes No Lost Yes No Making a Murderer Yes No Married... with Children Yes No Marvel Cinematic Universe shows (Netflix) Yes No M*A*S*H Yes No Miami Vice Yes No Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Yes No Mister Rogers' Neighborhood Yes No Modern Family Yes No Monty Python's Flying Circus Yes No The Muppet Show Yes No MythBusters Yes No NCIS Yes No The Office Yes No Orange is the New Black Yes No The Price is Right Yes No Roseanne Yes No Saturday Night Live Yes No Seinfeld Yes No Sesame Street Yes No Sex and the City Yes No Sherlock Yes No The Sopranos Yes No Star Trek Yes No Stranger Things Yes No Survivor Yes No Top Gear Yes No The Twilight Zone Yes No Ultimate Fighting Championship Yes No The Voice Yes No The Walking Dead Yes No WCW Yes No Westworld Yes No Wheel of Fortune Yes No Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Yes No The Wire Yes No WWE Yes No The X-Files Yes No Other The Angry Video Game Nerd Yes No asdfmovie Yes No Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Yes No Game Grumps Yes No Happy Tree Friends Yes No The Nostalgia Critic Yes No